In portable electronics apparatus, and especially portable communications apparatus, it is extremely time consuming and costly to assemble housings and chassises by attaching a plurality of parts with screws and/or bolts. In some instances a plurality of parts are attached by spot welding, soldering, etc. but this requires not only extra assembly steps but additional costly equipment. In many instances screws and the like must be placed in positions which are difficult to access. As electronics apparatus is further reduced in size, screws and the like must be made smaller, which makes them more difficult and costly to manufacture and more difficult and costly to assemble. Also, screws and the like can become a limiting factor in the ultimate size of electronics assemblies.